In recent years wooden windows and window frames have been replaced by metal "blind" window frames, which are metal frames installed in a window opening, onto which an aluminum profile holding the glass window is mounted. The term "blind" window frames refers to the fact that the frames are concealed behind the aluminum profile.
The blind window frames are typically assembled remote from a construction site according to the dimensions specified in the site's building plan. Their assembly mainly comprises the steps of dividing a blind window frame bar into required lengths and welding the lengths to form the window frame shape. After assembly, the blind window frames are transported from the place of manufacture to the construction site where they are installed in correspondingly sized apertures in the walls of the building.
The current method of assembly of metal blind window frames suffers from several disadvantages. First, it is expensive to transport the frames in their assembled state from the place of manufacture to the construction site. Second, it is labor intensive to move them on the building site.
Therefore, there exists a need for a more cost efficient and convenient method for assembling blind window frames at the construction site.